Te Fuiste de Aquí
by Coolnvansson
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si lo tienes todo? Una amiga, la cual es tu soporte, pero también el amor de tu vida... Y si lo dejaras ir, por un simple miedo. Hay consecuencias y cuando abandonas ya nada es igual...
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo beteado por Tamara Escobar (Tammy Swan de Cullen), Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Los personajes son de mi trama pero pertenecen a SM

Prólogo

POV Edward

Bella, mi princesa, ella era mi fuerza, mi apoyo, mi hombro, con la que jugaba, reía, lloraba.

La amaba como si fuera mi hermana, era mi mejor amiga,  
con ella compartía todo; hasta que un día cambio mi vida por completo al tener que cumplir esa tonta apuesta en la que tenía que hacerla mía por una semana o si no le harían daño.

Al principio le conté que era una apuesta y le dije que me ayudara, no sé cómo, pero la convencí; ella era virgen y qué mejor que perder su virginidad conmigo, pero cuando estuve dentro de ella, sentir su calor, su piel, su todo, algo dentro de mí cambió.

Sabía lo que era, estaba enamorado de ella.

Un día choqué con ella en el parque, y por accidente se le cayó una cajita, era una prueba de embarazo, le pregunté cuándo me lo iba a decir, y ella dijo que si me importaba, claro que le dije que sí.

Gracias a Dios esa prueba salió negativa, y le dejé bien claro que yo no quería un bebé, Edward Cullen no tendría bebés.

Días después, mi padre junto con Alice, mi hermana y mi madre nos mudamos a Chicago y pasaron meses hasta que mi padre decidió volver y la vi de nuevo.

Capítulo 1

POV Bella

—Amor, ¡ven acá! —Le ordené a Daniel, mi bebé, mi gordo, mi tiquitiqui, mi chaparro, mi cabezón, y todos los apodos cariñosos que se me ocurrían. Sentí unos brazos rodearme, sabía que eran los de Jasper, mi amigo— ¡Hola guapo!

— ¡Hola guapa! ¿Qué tal tu día? —dijo sentándose al lado mío.

—Ya sabes, igual con Daniel ¡ni yo me aguanto! ¡Uff! —bufé.

—Lo sé, voy con él. —Caminó hasta donde mi bebé y luego gritó—: ¡Hey Bella! Se me olvidó, ¡vienen los chicos!

— ¿En serio? ¡Qué bien! —Ya habían pasado 20 minutos, así que decidí junto con Jazz ir a la casa, él cargaba a Daniel, que iba risa y risa—. Jazz ¿qué le haces?

—Yo nada, míralo, es todo risitas —apuntó a Daniel, luego tomó uno de sus bracitos y me empezó a pegar—. Dile, ¡mami déjame jugar! —Cuando menos me di cuenta, tenía a un auto a un centímetro de mí, y Jazz junto con Daniel no paraban de reír.

— ¡Jasper! ¡Deja de reír! —Le ordené y así lo hizo, se paró ya que estaba atacado de la risa en el suelo, y caminó hacía mí y me agarró de la cintura dándome un beso en la frente—. Ya guapa, todo pasó —dijo al borde de la risa, lo miré enojada y él solo le dijo al auto—. ¡Perdón, es muy tonta para andar en la calle! —Lo volteé a ver enojada y él solo bajó a Daniel y lo agarró de un bracito y empezó a correr hacia la casa, yo solo le grité—: Eres un irresponsable. ¡Idiota! —Caminé hacia la casa y allí estaban todos afuera preparando carne asada.

—Bella, ya nos contó Jazz —dijo Lauren.

— ¿Y mi Daniel?

—Adentro con Rose y Angie —caminé hacia dentro y allí estaban, Daniel dio unos pasitos hacia mí. Todavía no sabía caminar muy bien, porque solo tenía 9 meses, lo cargué y salí afuera y subí al Jeep de Emmett, mi hermano.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó Jazz

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Mira! —Apuntó hacia la casa de los Cullen, ya que, como nosotros vivíamos en un fraccionamiento, ellos igual, pero claro, ya no—. ¡Se están mudando unas personas!

— ¡Cierto! ¿Vamos? —le pregunté.

— ¡Sí! —Con Lauren, Jazz y Daniel fuimos, entramos con cuidado, miré por toda la casa y lo vi allí estaba solo, grité—. Jasper, ¡vámonos!

— ¿Por qué? ¡No!

—Allí está —lo señalé y en ese momento volteamos todos, y Jasper solo agarró a Daniel y a Lauren, y corrió a la casa, yo detrás de ellos.

Al llegar le eché los hielos de la cerveza al asador, metimos a todos como pudimos a la casa y yo cerré con llave.

— ¿Lo viste? —Le pregunté a Jazz.

— ¡Sí! Bella, ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

— ¿Qué? ¿Nos pueden descubrir?

—No, ¡qué a lo mejor vinieron todos!

— ¿Eso? Jasper, ¡es más importante mi Daniel!

— ¡Okey, okey! —En ese momento sonó el timbre, y para el colmo de los colmos iba llegando mi madre. No lo pensé dos veces, salí con ella y le dije—: ¡Madre! ¿Phil está adentro? —grité con la puerta entreabierta.

—Cariño, sí Phil está conmigo —me dijo mi madre, ¿acaso nunca me va a conocer?

—Con una mierda, ¡qué no entiendes que entres ahora, o sea, ahora ya! —Le grité.

Emm me jaló para dentro y él grito—: Renée ya oíste a mi hermana, ¡nos importa una mierda qué estás haciendo ahora! —Mi madre se encontraba con todos los Cullen en frente de nosotros, Emmett reaccionó y me aventó.

— ¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa, estás loco? —Y él cerró la puerta.

—Sorry hermanita, pero allí estaba ese puto perro.

—Lo sé, ¡pero me aventaste!

— ¡Emmett! ¡Isabella! Abran ahora o me van a conocer. ¡Voy a tumbar la puerta!

— ¡Madre, nos llamas cuando suceda eso! —Todos abrimos los ojos como platos, mi madre había tumbado la puerta. Yo solo caminé de reversa y Jasper se paró a mi lado, tragué saliva en seco, lo que se avecinaba era peor que tener pesadillas con Emmett, me reí ante mi pensamiento—. Madre, ¡tumbaste la puerta y lo que se avecina es peor que tener pesadillas con Emmett y Rose teniendo sexo o no creo que es peor tener pesadillas! —cuando dije ello todos voltearon a verme como diciendo ¡vas a ver!

—Calla Isabella. ¿Por qué diablos me estaban gritando, me cerraron la puerta y no nos dejaron entrar?

—Emmett me aventó, yo no te iba a cerrar la puerta, pero él lo hizo —dije atropelladamente.

— ¿Yo? ¡Pero si tú fuiste la que me dijo!

— ¿YO? ¡Yo no te dije nada! Tú fuiste, me aventaste y ahora me duele mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, da igual, ¿ya vieron quiénes están aquí? —preguntó emocionada.

— ¡A mí me acaban de atropellar por culpa de Jasper! —Todos me miraron y enseguida entendieron que trataba de hacer.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Sí! —dijo Emm.

— ¡Claro que no! —contratacó Lauren, obvio iba a defender a su novio.

— ¡Síí!

— ¡No!

— ¡Sííí!

— ¡Noo!

— ¡Sííí!

— ¡Nooo!

— ¡Sííí!

— ¡Noooo!

— ¡Soooo! —dije y todos rieron, hasta mi Daniel. —Perdón ¡Sííí!

— ¡Noo!

— ¡Síí!

— ¡Noooo!

— ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Qué Sííí!

— ¡Ya! —gritó mi madre.

— ¡Noo! —Le gritamos todos.

— ¡Naa! —Le gritó mi Daniel, todos reímos menos los Cullen y mi madre, mi Daniel extendió sus bracitos hacia mí y dijo—: ¡Mami, mami, mami! —Yo más que todos, me quedé en shock; Jazz, Lauren, Rose, Emm y Angie igual.

—Repite lo que dijiste —dije emocionada.

— ¡Mami! —dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, que al dármelo sonó "Aaamm o Umm" ya que, mi bebé los daba como si fuera a hacer burbujas—. ¿Lo oíste Emm? ¡Dijo mami! ¡Dijo mami! ¡Ay, Amor! ¡Mi Daniel, mi bebé, mi gordo, mi tiquitiqui, mi chaparro, mi cabezón mi todo! —dije abrazándolo y dándole besos.

Jazz me guiñó un ojo y dijo—: ¡Yo si lo oí, amor! ¡Nuestro bebé dijo mami! —dijo emocionado y volteé a ver a Lauren quién me sonrió y al igual que Jazz me guiñó un ojo, ella entendía que Jasper fingía ser el padre de mi Daniel, tragó en seco y me dio un corto beso en los labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD

www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.

**Bella's POV**

— ¡¿Bella?!—eran Alice y Edward.

Edward estaba más guapo y sexy, y al lado de él estaba la pelos de elote su novia, Jane Vulturi. Alice estaba más bonita y un poco más grande y detrás de ellos estaban Esme y Carlisle, igual que siempre. Me quedé en mi lugar hasta que mi bebé gritó.

— ¡Mami! —se estaba moviendo en mis brazos hasta que entendí que quería que lo bajara y así lo hice.

— ¡Dani, no te vayas!

— ¡Na! —me dijo y agarró mi pierna. Sólo miraba a Edward, y eso me angustiaba, porque él también lo miraba.

—Princesa, ¿él es tu bebé? —preguntó Alice.

—Sí —susurré.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

—Dani...Daniel.

— ¿Cuándo fue que lo tuviste? —me preguntó.

— ¿Te interesa?

—Es de Jacob, ¡¿verdad?! —me preguntó, o más bien me gritó. ¿Luego es que no veía que tenía los ojos verdes y el cabello cobrizo y alborotado como el de su hermano? ¡Qué paranoica!

— ¡No!

— Bella, ¿por qué nunca nos contestabas el móvil o las vídeo llamadas? ¡Desde año nuevo no sabemos nada de ti!—me reclamó Edward.

—Al igual que ustedes, yo también rehíce mi vida. Tú, Alice, ya ni te acordabas de nosotros porque estabas con tus amiguitas, ¡y tu cuñada! Y tú igual, Edward. ¡Nosotros, al igual que ustedes, rehicimos nuestras vidas! —rematé.

— ¡Claro que nos acordábamos de ustedes, y más de ti! ¡DE TI BELLA! —exclamó.

—Eso no es cierto, porque si Edward se consiguió una novia y nos olvidó, tú pudiste hacerlo igual, Alice. ¡Para mí sería mejor si no se hubieran acordado de mí! —volví a rematar.

— ¿Ustedes que hacen aquí? —era la voz de Emmet, mi hermano. Se puso detrás de mí y colocó sus manos en mis hombros, junto a él estaban Rose y Jazz.

— ¿Sí, qué hacen aquí? —dijo Rose— Pensé que ya ni se acordaban de nosotros —reclamó.

— ¡Exacto! —contestó Jazz, el cual ahora se dio una oportunidad con Lauren.

— ¡Jazz! —dijo Alice saltando sobre él.

— ¡Hola a todos! —¡DIOS! Marcos tuvo que llegar a bonita hora. Era hora de dejar sólo a la familia, así que tomé aire y dije— ¡YAAAA! ¡BASTA! Marcos, fuera de mi casa! —le grité. Él iba a protestar cuando yo hablé de nuevo— ¡AHORA! —le exigí— Emmett y Rose, no sé ellos a qué diablos vinieron. Edward, Alice y todos los Cullen y la que no es Cullen, ¡les pido que salgan, ahora! —les grité.

— ¡No! Tú y yo tenemos cosas de que hablar, señorita **—**me dijo Edward.

— ¿No me digas que me vas a reclamar por haberme embarazado? ¿O me vas a preguntar, quién es el padre de mi bebé? ¿O a hacerme preguntas así por el estilo? ¡POR DIOS! Edward, tú y yo sabemos que yo te deje de importar hace muchísimo tiempo —se acercó a mí y dijo.

—Tú y yo sabemos que no es así —diablos, me descubrió.

— ¡Papi! —Gritó mi Dani y alzó los brazos hacia Edward, y cuando Edward lo iba a cargar, yo lo impedí— No gordo, él no es tu papi.

— ¡Papi, papi, papi! —Siguió gritando y alzando sus brazos, yo lo cargué y le dije— ¡Qué no es tu papi, y ya! ¡Te voy a pegar si sigues gritando! —le grité

— ¿Por qué le vas a pegar si no está haciendo nada malo?

—Tú no tienes derecho a venir aquí y decirme que no le puedo pegar, porque tú no eres nadie y mucho menos eres su padre —le eché en la cara, aunque lo último no era cierto.

— ¿Amor, no me vas a presentar a tu amiga? —dijo una rubia de cuerpo de infarto, que tomaba del brazo de Edward, ¡claro! esa es Jane, la pelos de elote, la novia de Edward, la que ama con desesperación y lujuria.

—Claro amor, ella es Bella, Bella ella es Jane, mi novia.

— ¡Y prometida! Amor, recuérdalo —¿prometida?—. Hola, mucho gusto, Jane Vulturi, y próximamente Cullen —me extendió su mano.

—Mucho gusto —dije mirándola de pies a cabeza y dejándola con la mano extendida—. Vamos Ed, ¿cuándo perdiste el gusto escogiendo amiguitas?

—Bella tiene razón, ¡linda, qué horror! ¿Qué te pones en el pelo? Creo que te tengo que recomendar algo para que mejores, ¡tienes pelos de elote! —en este momento quería reventar a carcajadas por lo que dijo Rose.

— ¡Rose, déjala! —le grité a lo que ella me respondió con una mirada, que si matara, yo ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

— ¡Esperen! —gritó Alice— Bella, ¿tú y Jasper son casados?

—No —dije

— ¿Por qué...? —dijo al borde de las lágrimas, se me partió el corazón. Salió corriendo de la casa con Edward pisándole los talones. Después todos nos miraron a mí y a Jasper y salieron tras Alice.

Sabía que le tendría que dar una explicación a René yo sola. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Que el padre de mi hijo regresó? Y lo peor de todo, comprometido y enamorado. Sabía que llegaría este momento, pero no tan pronto, ella estaría decepcionada de mí al decirle quién es el padre de mi Daniel, ¿qué le diría? Mira que Edward Cullen es el padre de Daniel ¡No, claro que no le diría eso!

Ella lo quiere como a un hijo, de hecho, ella era la madrina de ellos ¡pfff! Casi su mamá adoptiva. ¿Y Esme? Ella la que siempre estuvo para mí, seguro me odiaría al saber que yo, Isabella Marie Swan, era madre de su nieto ¡Ja!

Mi vida desde este momento se está convirtiendo en una verdadera mierda.

**Edward's POV**

No podía creer como Bella me había olvidado por Jasper. Sentía total rabia con él por estar con mi niña bonita, con mi Bella. Y lo peor de todo es que Alice no dejaba de llorar al saber que Jasper, la persona que tanto amaba, estaba con su mejor amiga, no, no, ¡con su casi hermana! Bella le había dado un hijo a él, lo que Alice tanto había deseado darle.

—Alice, hermanita, tranquila ¡por favor! —le rogué.

— ¡Edward! ¡No sabes cómo me siento! ¿A ver cómo te sentirías si te pasara lo mismo? ¡Eh, dime!

—Créeme que me siento igual que tú, es más, peor que tú, ¿crees que no me duele ver a Bella, mi Bella, con Jasper?

—Edward, hablas de tu amiga como si fuera todo para ti, como si…como si estuvieras enamorado de ella —me dijo Jane.

—Jane, Bella es como mi hermana y lo sabes.

— ¡Pues no parece!

— ¡No te pongas así ahora, Alice está mal!

— ¡Y tú igual!

— ¡Ya basta, Jane! —le grité.

— ¡NO! Edward, parece que la quieres más como mujer que como hermana.

— ¡Jane, ya! Deja a Edward en paz, ¿y si así fuera, qué? ¿Algún problema? Yo preferiría a Bella que a ti.

Abrí los ojos como platos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia son de mi autoría.**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Lo que está hecho está hecho, ya no hay vuelta de página, todos algún día nos equivocamos y por supuesto nos arrepentimos, en mi opinión, yo no me arrepiento, porque gracias a ello tengo a mi Daniel, el motor de mi vida.

Un golpeteo en la puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, aparté la vista de mi bebé, el cual se encontraba esparcido por mi cama.

—Bella, te llama Renée allá abajo —dijo Rose, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Asentí.

—Bien, aquí vamos —susurré—. ¿Lo cuidas, por favor?

—Claro...¿Bella? —me llamé Rose antes de salir. La miré—. Suerte, nena.

Bajé las escaleras lento y al llegar me encontré con una Renée muy enojada. Dios, ayúdame.

**…**

—¿Piensas hablar, Isabella? —me dijo mi madre, enojada. Me levanté y empecé a dar vueltas por la sala, suspiré.

—Mamá, lo siento, en serio, yo no quise hacerlo, solo que me puse nerviosa y pues como los volví a ver pues por eso...

—No me trago ese cuento. Dime, ¿por qué les gritaron esas cosas a Ed, Allie y la novia de Ed?

—Esa fue Rose.

—No, Isabella, no le eches la culpa a ella.

—Pero es la verdad, maa...

Me interrumpió— ¡NO! Tú, Emmett y Rose irán a pedirle disculpas a los Cullen, ¿de acuerdo? Y no acepto un no por respuestas— me dijo cortante.

—Los quiero abajo en 5 minutos, y traerás a Dani también —continuó. ¡Esperen! ¿Acaso dijo Daniel? ¿Acaso está loca?

—¡NO! Daniel está dormido y no lo despertaré.

—¡Oh, claro que lo harás!

Minutos después estábamos de camino a la casa de los Cullen, me sentía muy nerviosa, ya estábamos enfrente de su puerta y sentía que el corazón se me salía cuando en frente de nosotros apareció Esme.

**…**

—Bueno, mis hijos han venido a disculparse, solo que lo quieren hacer con una condición, debe sonar loco ya que les estamos pidiendo algo cuando les tenemos que pedir disculpas —dijo mi madre con lindura, nótese el sarcasmo.

—Oh, no te preocupes hermana, dime cuál es la condición —habló Esme.

—Bueno, pues ellos quieren hacerlo con Edward, Alice, Carlisle y obviamente tú.

—Okey, de acuerdo —contesto rápidamente Esme.

En cuanto la sala quedó ocupada por todos los Cullen, Emmett, Rose, mi madre, yo y obviamente mi Daniel, mi madre me miró. Bufé.

—Bueno, primero que nada, perdón en serio, no fue nuestra intención portarnos así, solo que fueron los nervios, ya saben, los volvíamos a ver, en mi caso yo no supe cómo reaccionar con Edward y Alice cuando vieron a mi hijo, creí que me juzgarían como muchos lo hicieron en su momento. Me arrepiento de haber reaccionado así, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie, y quisiera que conocieran a mi hijo como se debe. —Creo que nunca en mi vida había mentido así, me di una palmada mentalmente. _"Bien hecho Isabella, te amo corazón así se hace"_, me dije. Al momento sentí unos brazos apretarme muy fuerte. Esme.

—Hija, los entendemos y agradecemos que nos tomes en cuenta con tu bebé, me encantaría conocerlo, pero todavía falta algo de qué hablar —me dijo con el dolor reflejado en sus ojos, juro que mi corazón se apretó.

—Bueno, pues sobre eso, lo siento en serio pero...Alice me dolió verte salir así, pero entiende, Jasper te volvía a ver y pues no supo qué hacer, lo dañaste —dije, mirando los ojos verdes de Alice, quien tenía los ojos cristalinos.

—Tienes uuu...nnn hii...jooo deee él —dijo hipando, yo negué con la cabeza.

—No, Alice, él está con otra chica. Daniel no es su hijo, me besó solo para ayudarme, yo al igual que él estaba nerviosa, pero la chica que estaba detrás es Lauren, con ella se dio una oportunidad. Yo lo siento si te hice sentir mal.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —me preguntó Edward.

—Yo no hice eso, él me besó, si quieres pregúntale a Rose, Emmett, o llama a Jasper.

—Bella... —Carlisle me miró—. Nosotros éramos los del auto negro —me dijo medio divertido, medio avergonzado y medio ¿Enojado?—. Te vi con Jasper y el niño.

—Fue a buscarme, estábamos haciendo carne cuando ustedes llegaron, y le encanta cuidar a Daniel, pero no es su padre. —En serio me estaba enojando que me pidieran explicaciones por todo—. Alice, lo siento si te lastimé, pero si ustedes no me quieren creer es su problema. —Volteé dispuesta a marcharme con mi hijo, cuando algo me desgarró el alma.

—Pues no te creemos porque tú no tuviste la suficiente confianza en nosotros, seguro y el niño es de un hombre cualquiera con el que te metiste a la primera, como una cualquiera y te arrepientes de darle vida a ese escuincle. —Paró cuando sintió mi mano estamparse contra su mejilla.

—¡Cállate, porque tú, Anthony Masen, no sabes nada! ¡Créeme que algún día te arrepentirás de lo que has dicho! —Tomé a Daniel de los brazos de mi madre y salí de casa de los Cullen con los ojos cristalinos, solo escuché cuando Rosalie le decía a Edward: _"Pero entonces, será demasiado tarde."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction (sin espacios)**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama y la historia es de mi autoría.**

**Capítulo 3**

Sentía que me estallaba la cabeza y no me podía mover, cuando un grito me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe. Era de día y el sol ya iba salido, así que esa estúpida bola amarilla me calaba en los ojos.

— ¡Bella! —Me zarandeó... ¿Emmett? Abrí los ojos con cuidado y lo miré—. ¡Bella! Estamos en casa de Marco, levántate ya. —Al escucharlo me levanté de golpe y me tambaleé—. Nos fuimos de fiesta por lo visto.

— ¿Y Dani?! —grité con pánico, tomé mi móvil y marqué el número de mi madre, a los tres timbres contestó.

— ¡¿Dónde están, Isabella?! ¡Jasper esta acá, faltan Emmett, Rose y tú! —Maldito.

— ¿Dani está contigo? —le pregunté.

— ¡Claro que está conmigo, eres una irresponsable! —Hice una mueca—. ¡Los quiero en 15 minuto en la casa! ¡A los tres! —Y colgó, miré a mis compañeros los cuales estaban muy asustados.

**...**

Emmett aparcó rápido en frente de la casa y yo brinqué fuera del auto. Cuando entré, fui corriendo arriba por las escaleras, cuando una mano me detuvo, era Phil, el cual me miraba divertido.

—Están en el comedor —me dijo y yo me dirigí al comedor con mi hermano y Rose detrás, pero lo que encontré adentro nos dejo a los tres de piedra.

Edward con MI Dani en sus brazos y "la elote" con ellos.

—Hijos de perra...—Escuché a Emmett gruñir, yo también gruñí y me dirigí hacia los tres, le arrebaté a mi hijo de los brazos a Edward y les lancé dagas con los ojos.

— ¡¿Con qué puto derecho te atreves, eh?! —le grité.

Rose tomó a Daniel de mis brazos, estaba a punto de brincarle encima cuando Emmett me detuvo.

— ¡Pensé que te había dicho que te alejaras de ellos¡ —le gritó.

—Vine a disculparme —dijo Edward apenado.

— ¡Demasiado tarde! ¡Insultaste a mi hijo y no te le acercarás! ¡No, no y no! ¡Quiero que te vayas y no te le acerques! ¡Tú, Edward Cullen, eres el bastardo de mierda! —Con cada grito sentía que la cabeza me iba a estallar del dolor, cuando estalló contra mi mejilla derecha.

— ¡No te atrevas a gritarle así, perra! —Jane.

La miré con todo el coraje que tenía y le regresé el golpe.

— ¡Tú, puta barata, no te atrevas a tocarme! ¡Mucho menos a mi hijo! ¡Si quisiera contagiarme de _pulguitis_ hubiera ido a la perrera no a la esquina! —Estaba sangrando de la esquina de su labio—. ¿Sabías, mi queridísima Jane, que la leche te ayuda a rejuvenecer? —le pregunté con sorna—. Maldita bruja. —Tomé el vaso de leche que había en la mesa y se lo aventé en la cara. Todos estaban en shock, menos Rose, Emmett y Dani, los cuales estaban aplaudiendo. Jasper estaba reteniendo las carcajadas al igual que Phil—. Para la próxima, escoge bien a tus enemigas —le dije sonriendo, tomé a mi hijo y subí las escaleras con mis amigos siguiéndome.

**...**

Abrí la puerta con un fuerte ruido, todos entraron detrás de mí yo en cambio estaba revisando a mi hijo por todas partes en la cama.

— ¡Mi bebe hermoso! ¡¿Te hicieron algo?! ¡¿Necesitas un baño?! ¡¿Tienes acaso _pulguitis_?! No, no. Rose, prepara el baño mi _bebesh,_ necesita uno. —Rose se estaba riendo, ¡Se estaba riendo!—. ¡Rose, esto no es broma! ¡Esa bruja le pudo haber hecho algo! —Jazz me golpeó en el hombro.

—Relájate, amiga. Inhala, exhala —me dijo y le hice caso, tenía razón, debía relajarme. Lo miré raro.

— ¿Y tú, Jasper, tienes _pulguitis_? ¿Qué hicimos ayer? ¿Y Lauren? ¿Ustedes por qué no estaban con nosotros? ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi _bebesh_? ¡Contéstame! —le pregunté.

— ¡Cállate y te respondo! —me gritó, yo solo pude asentir—. Bueno, pues ayer después de lo de los Cullen, Rose nos citó a Lau y a mí en la casa de Marco — empezó—. Allí llegaron ustedes, tú no traías a Dani, así que Mar sacó unos tequilas y te emborrachaste, entonces Lau y yo... —Se sonrojó— ...ya sabes. Así que nos fuimos —terminó.

—Okey —dijimos los tres para después sonreír, pero el momento fue interrumpido por Phil, visualmente me dijo que bajara o si no mi madre me bajaría de las orejas. Bufé y lo seguí.

En la sala estaban todos los Cullen y mi madre quien me lanzaba dagas por los ojos.

—A parte de irresponsable, malcriada y majadera. —Aush, dolió.

Desde ahora le aplicaré la ley del hielo, o sea, ¡yo irresponsable, malcriada y majadera!

— ¿Qué se te ofrece, madre? —le pregunté.

—Edward vino a pedirte disculpas y tú no le diste la oportunidad. Discúlpate ahora —me dijo enojada.

—Nope, yo ayer fui a disculparme cuando él insulto a mi _bebesh. _¿Te recuerdo lo que le dijo? Esto le dijo: _Seguro y el niño es de un hombre cualquiera con el que te metiste a la primera, como una cualquiera, y te arrepientes de darle vida a ese escuincle _—dije imitándolo—. No tengo porqué pedirle perdón y no pelearé contigo porque no es justo, que por la culpa de él, tú y yo nos enojemos, porque no lo soportaré y me largaré de aquí con mi hijo a la casa de Jasper y Lauren, y no regresaré durante una larga temporada, entonces me iré a China, me casaré con un hombre chinito que sí quiera a mi hijo y que no le diga "escuincle", que sí nos quiera en su casa y no me obligue a pedir perdón a personas que no valen nada, y aparte solo Dios puede perdonar. —Terminé con una sonrisa, lo de Lauren lo hice intencionalmente para que Alice sepa que viven juntos y hacen cositas en la cama—. Y no volverás a ver a mi _papuguis_, ¿eso te sirve? —Ahora sí terminé, oí a Jasper reír.

—Qué imaginación, ¿no te cansaste? Yo estaría feliz de la vida al llevarme a Dani a mi casa, eh —dijo divertido.

Emmett estaba en el piso partiéndose de la risa.

—Sip, bueno, no tenemos que llegar a eso —dijo mi madre.

Sonreí más, lo logré.

—Sí, bueno, si nos disculpan, saldremos a pasear a mi lindo sobrino —dijo Rose con Dani en su brazo derecho y en el brazo izquierdo con la pañalera.

Jasper pasó primero, le quitó el bebé a Rose y salieron los tres, luego Emmett se paró y caminó hacia la puerta, yo lo seguí.

—Con permiso —dije antes de cerrar la puerta y chocar las manos con mi hermano.

**...**

Jasper y Lauren estaban con mi bebé en los jueguitos, ¡en los jueguitos! Qué infantiles, ¿cierto? Yo tenía a mi hermano comiendo como vaca, Rose estaba en el baño. Marco, Marco por si no lo sabían es el hermano de Lauren, estaba diciéndole algo a Emmett quien estaba riendo, lo cual es asqueroso ya que estaba comiendo. Los dos se voltearon hacia mí y me miraron como niños en la dulcería, esto sería malo muy malo, y sí lo fue cuando hablaron.

—Bella, te tenemos una apuesta, ¿qué dices? —preguntó Emmett. Lo miré para que continuara—. Te apuesto mi Jeep a que no le haces pagar a Edward por lo que te hizo —me dijo y esto ya no lo entendía.

— ¿Cómo?

—Sí, Bella, piensa. Tú le haces pensar que te sigue gustando, juegas con él y te acuestas con él, entonces le haces pagar por lo que dijo y por lo que te hizo, y luego su linda prometida sabrá que la engañó contigo, ¡y boom! Se queda solo. ¿Qué dices? —Lo miré como si tuviera tres cabezas en lugar de una—. ¿Sí o qué? —me dijeron los dos con las manos extendidas, yo las miré como bichos raros para luego sonreír.

—Bien, acepto —dije a la vez que les estrechaba la mano, ellos sonrieron.

—Que empiece el plan, querida hermanita.

* * *

Gracias por leer:)


End file.
